Whats this feeling? Is that realy you?
by LadyKoikie
Summary: An OCxHichigo story. She made him nervous with out trying, disarmed him with out even knowing, and regret a thought which he never had a problem with doing before.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own bleach. **

**This is an OCxOgichi story.**

**If you want to read more. Go to my tumblr. I am Ask Lady Koikie.**

* * *

After the separation from Ichigo by the help of Kisuke Urahara. He was finaly free. Free to kill, slaughter, and do everything he couldn't stuck inside his 'should be meister'. But after a long talk, and even longer imprisonment by a shape shifting cat women, he decided to kill other things then humans and there "friiieennnddsss"

Now working with the same man who free'd him, the nicknamed "white" &amp; " Hichigo" took the name 'Ogichi Ikasoruk Shirosaki'. "Its just better then Snowball and Casper" Was his reason. His exscuse was, " Unless you want me to stab your friend Ishida again, i'd suggest you all get used to it." After that statement no one questioned him about it any longer.

Sure Grimmjow would make snarky comments which would lead to the both of them duke-ing it out in the basement under the candy shop. Ichigo as well made a few complaints for it being his own name backwards and the last part being to similar to the 'supposed middle name' , but after there own spar, and the knollege that his former inner hollow actually held back most of his strength back when he was in ichigo's soul, he to accepted the new name. A few years later and the world finaly calming down. Ogichi was now 18.

His Gigai for when he worked at the shop was of a tall ,white haired, hazel eyed male. Nearly identical to Ichigo except for those minor yet major differences. Still unable to tan, he is still light skinned in his gigai. Although no where in comparison to how white he realy is out of his false human body. He was still whiter then the average man. Hardly in the gigai though. Most customers being able to see spirits, them being mostly from the soul society, and not liking the feel of being so pitifully weak, it usually remained out of site. "Out of sight, out of mind as most put it"

— One day Ogichi was out and about karakura town. Not in his gigai but as him self. Yoruichi's was throwing some sort of fit about theese new things on the radar. The spiritual reishi (i cnt remember how to spell it, pronounced ray-she ) resembling his own yet totally different and giving similarities to her own in some way and some other boring sciency shit indicating a possible arrival of something. What ever it was made her happier then the day her and grimmjow found a box of yarn that fell from the closet, some even rolling all over the place since the box overflowed from the impact. Grimmjow even left on his own for the same reason. And that guy usually stays indoors when the towns weather is shown to have overcast with a heavy chance for rain. Looking up he noticed it started to do just that. But something else caught his eye. The constant fluctuation of this new spiritual pressure. It would rise incredibly high. Nearing his own strength but then plummet nearing lower then a humans in this town. What was even more strange were the small hollows, ones usually used for pets like Tiney bird hollows and hollow dogs, were actually out here rather then hidden in hueco mundo.

They almost never came out from there due to being easy prey. Something was up, but deciding to just shrug it off he walked on. Heading to the man made river in the town. Liking how quiet it was there it came to be his usual hang out spot. Nearing it how ever he see's the growing number of the hollowpets. 'Today is just getting weirder and weirder' he though. 'Must be some battle, wonder if I should peak in' But before he could conclude an answer the 2 different spiritual pressures just vanished. 'No… one is still there. ' A sudden low crack of thunder was heard and the rain strengthened in pouring down. Once the 2 spiritual pressures vanished so to did the hollow pets. The looks in there eyes and there body language showed a mixture of fear and anxiety. Finaly at the bridge he stood with those small questions keeping him company. The curiosity slowly growing for what just happend. Who was fighting. WHAT was fighting. The storm now growing in both volume and strength he decided its time to head back. If his soaked cloths weren't enough to persuade him the rising river did. 'Good thing for a black shihaksho under! White is NOT good to get wet in!' Chuckling to him self he started his walk. The roaring wind being drowned out by the crashing waves coming from the river. Listening to the chaos he was reminded of Ichigo's inner world. The day of the flood as Tensa put it. Remembering the small funny things such as his own inability to swim and tensa's first failed attempts to learn how. The later attempts to teach HIM how, he was snapped out his thoughts when a large ripping, swirling , tearing sound erupted above him. Grinning at the sound it resembling a garganta he readied for a fight. Looking up he saw the tear in the sky. But what disappointed him was how it looked so pitifully small.

"Tsk, another hollow dog…"

But before he looked away. Something again caught his eye. A hand. White claws, or what looked to be white in blood. Blood, and some black liquid.. It slowly chipped away and tried to smash open the sky. Trying to widened the crack. Being drawn as for why he can't sence anything coming from it he stood and watched. The hand would go limp but then twitch and try again. Slowly it grew large enough for what looked like blood soaked hair to slip out. Still not senseing any spiritual pressure he just watched the show. He knows if it fell he'd fight it but bring it alive. Yoruichi was freaking out about it after all. If he killed what ever that was he'd have to deal with imprisonment again. Or worse, an epidemic being nude Yoruichi popping up every chance she had. But that wasn't the only thing keeping him from just yanking what ever that was out and fight it. Something pulled him to stay and watch. Something he would place as curiosity and the feel you get when your waiting for someone just you don't know who. The claws it self were small, smaller then most hollows. Almost like yoruichi's hand. Just as feminine. Looking around he saw that a few hollow dogs did in fact appear again. Just not out the same opening as the thing above him.

Watching as they paced around and how they them selves watched the crack widen he just shook his head and remaind patient. A loud crack sounded off , whipping his head back up he saw blackness falling. The form seeming to resemble something similar to old man zangetsu's cloak. The tear in the sky burned away at its exit. Watching the thing fall he waited to just catch it. Seeing as how the hollow dogs posed no threat and the thing being to weak to one a proper exit from hueco mundo. Numbers aside the hollow dogs probly posed more of a threat then the thing. They to were weak and to paranoid to be considered such. With a loud splatt, it was in his arms. Only the smell of copper hit him. But something else hit him. Something physical. It was dry for the most part but it was also soft. REALY soft. Shaking it off his face he saw it was a bloody wing. Feathers were missing from it. Watching as it folded shakily against the form in the black cloak his eye was caught by something moving in it. Suddenly a small black cat head popped out from under the cloak. It hissed at the water ,then at him.

"Cat, your lucky I'm even warning you. But if u scratch me ill bite your paw off!" The cat just puffed up and as much as it could in the rain it started to glare.

"Listen hollow! We need to go to Urihara's." Raising an eye brow he started smirking and watched the turtle shell calico continue.

"Now either help or ill end you!" Laughing at the cat seemed to make it puff more.

"Why must you act so calm?! Im a talking cat! Fear me!" Walking to the shop he watched the cat continue its protest in how it should be feard.

"Cat, your very amusing you know?"

"What?" It growled back. "How?! FEAR ME AND OBEY!"

" Your lucky im heading to the if you try and order me again ill throw you in the river. You being like yoruichi should know how to transform and swim. Now what'l it be? Wana be a good kitty and shut it, or keep protesting and swim?" With that it shrank back under the cloak and continued to glare silently. What ever was in his hands he knew didnt have the strength to walk it self, and any minute longer they stood in this storm was a minute closer for the thing to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own bleach. **

**This is an OCxOgichi story.**

**If you want to read more. Go to my tumblr. I am Ask Lady Koikie.**

* * *

Yoruichi's reaction was not something he would have expected. The hollow dogs having followed us was a nuisance for her. Thus he had to get rid of them. When he came back the cat was freaking out. The cat woman seemed to believe it was the end of the world.

Barking orders and resembling ishin with that. A first to see her so out of character, normally would make him chuckle but with how much she figited about him carrying the person there bridal style he grew to dislike the whole ordeal and started to protest. With that he was kicked out like a dog in the rain.

"Your welcome!" Is all he said before turning to break in his room and get cleaned up.

— Later in the week the thing woke up. Turned out to be some chick yoruichi knows or so he heard. She's doing better. Orihime came to heal her and for the most part it worked. The odd thing was her technique couldn't fully heal her. Maybe because that was the first person he actually saved with out needing to do so to survive (Ichigo) but he was comforted by the news of her feeling better. Unaware that he was worride to begin with but hearing shes ok pushed this huge weight off his shoulders. After she was healed for the most part, Orihime went back with Ichigo. The two now living together. Ichigo finaly got the balls to actually confess his feelings for her a few years back. Of course she was shocked but confessed her own. The group was happy when they found out. Yoruichi even threw a party for the 2. That same day we all found out that they weren't the only couple. Renji asked Rukia out a few days back before the party. He gave her a bunny to. They call it there "child of love and cuteness". Renji even got Byakuya's blessing. The bunnies middle name is admiral seaweed. If that wasn't a bigger hint for how I don't know what is.

That being said Yoruichi got the bright idea to start playing match maker… Sado and Ishida were lucky to find ways around it. Sado saying he has a girl back home. He visits her or so he says when given vacation time. Ishida saying that "he will only love once. For his pride depends on it and he shall not make a fool out of his clan by doing other wise."

Ogichi tried saying that 'he's a hollow. He can't love. But Yoruichi knew better. Even hollows could love. Kon vouching for It since he had a previous encounter with a bug like hollow that fell in love with him. Even so she knew he wasn't fully hollow rather more Zanpakto.

—- Later in the week —-

Waking up Ogichi heard something new in the morning. It was quiet but melodic. 'Beautifull' he thought to him self. Getting dressed he headed out of his room. Down the wooden hall way he passed the calico known as Kiki. She was purring and strutting happily with her tail held high. With a nod of acknowledgement to Kiki she perked his way. Glancing up she smiled mischiviously

"Heading to the sound hichi?" Giving a small scoff resembling more of a half attempted laugh, he nodded.

"Curious, ya knew who's playing the piano?" The turtle-shell cat just lifted her head and continued her saunter out the hall way. "Why not go check it out your self?". With that he just rolled his eyes smirking as usual and continued to do exactly that. As the notes grew in volume so did something inside him. Knots were churning. Something similar to anticipation but not quite on the dot. The feeling was new but he still couldn't understand if he liked it or not. Turning into another hallway the piano seems seems echoed off the walls. Getting closer he heard a voice. Realy soft as if its trying to not be heard but what puzzled him is why hearing it made his heart race. Baffling as it was he continued to pay no mind to it. But the more he walked to the opening at the end of the hall, the harder it was to ignore. Keeping his spiritual pressure hidden he quietly stepped in the open room. He didnt even know this room existed. Come to think of it, he didnt recognize that new hall way either, but here it was.

A totally new room filled with soft light from the bareley rising sun above. Looking around his sight stood on something. Or rather someone, snowy white wings partly spread and seemed to glide and dance with the music. White shihaksho shadowed blue with the soft sunrise, partly covered with violet black hair that seemed… seemed to be changing white with the growing sunrise. Taking a step closer to now be fully in the door way he saw the long wolf like tail change fully white as the light touched it. Long now white, almost ice white if not rivaling its luminosity and same bluish shadowing draped past the black piano bench the woman sat on. Atop the musicians head was a pair of wolf ears, white like her hair with a chocolate brown trim. She had a small frame. Almost like rukia just curvier and taller. Mile long legs to. They swayed slightly with the soft tempo. He was stuck in his place. The sight of her making the knots churn even more just now with a soft beat of featherd wings. Shaking it off for the most part he started to walk over to her. The song pulling him in a way he couldn't place. It was sad yet seemed to be one of longing. When he first heard it though it was a jubilant call of some kind. Radiating happyness like a heart felt song. Now it reminded him of… well it was hard to place…. depression?… desperation? But something that he couldnt place that gave more to it. Yet the lyrics them self being familiar some how. As if he knew them. And the strange thing was that he did. Every word before she sang even seemd to call to him. Gravitating near the side view of her being and performance he noticed the same white claws he saw before during the storm. Just no longer bloody and gently playing the ivory keys. White lashes closed as she sang quietly. A gracefull smile bestowed on her lovely face. Her head still retaining the young roundness of youth. Looking to be his age if not younger. Her hair framing it. A long scarf now visible resting around her neck. It being an assortment of browns and blues with some white. Each like rectangular patches knitted tightly together. Her shihaksho was also tied together with a black if not extremely Dark brown sash. The black one under only visible from her chest which is modestly coverd. Only a small triangular patch of flesh shown just below the scarf. Stopping finally, he watched her perform. The song seeming to be nearing its end. Hearing the lyrics though he started feeling the desire to attempt at joining. Getting disgusted at the though he only stood. Being only a few feet away he saw that he understood what she was saying now, it no longer resembling a quiet hum that made him second gues the lyrics. He also found it funny how she would pause at some points. The keys at times also sounding hesitant when it happend. 'Must still be trying to figure out the song' he thought.

Singing a word off key she slammed her hands down on the keys. Puffing her cheeks slightly she blew the few stray strands of silver hair out of her face. Regaining composure she continued her playing and singing. Slowly opening an eye the girl felt as if she was being watched. Glancing to the side then back she quickly resumed playing. Only to just as quickly stop and shut up. Wings flapped shut as well as she double taked and noticed someone was indeed in there same room as her. A tall, lean yet built man with golden hollow like eyes and white skin watched her. His head tilted showing he was curious. A hand slung in a pocket showing he was relaxed. The girl lowered her wings and smiled down at the keys softly with her eyes closed now. Giving a small quiet laugh she glanced to the guy then back at the Keys. Cheeks lightly tinted with pink from embarrassment. Her wolf like ears lowered concluding it.

"Well.. I guess you heard all that huh?"

"Yep.. Hey whats that song called?" The girl muffled her laughter causing Ogichi to raise a brow as she talked.

"The song.. well both.. they don't realy have a name." She smiled at him then continued."The piano playing.. well that to has no name. There both just something ive played for as long as I could. Im still figuring it out as I go. Just some days I find another piece to play and sing. "

Leaning his weight more onto his left leg and crossing his arms he smirked. "Oh?" She smiled again and nodded semi enthusiastically. "Mhm!" With a quiet pause and both giving there own smile/smirk the girl jolted up.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Is this your room?" Chuckling to him self he shifted were he stood. "Actually no, I just heard the music and followed it. Didnt expect that kind of wake up call but hey, way better then Yoruichi wakin' me up. I can tell you that. " With that the two laughed at the small joke. Both Ending in there own smile, hers bubbly, his changing from what was a sinister grin to one happy and relaxed.

"Well I see that the two of you finaly met up again." The sudden familiar voice startled the two. Ogichi even more, regaining his composure quickly he smirked.

"Hi Yoruichi! And, again?" The girl quipped.

"Yep, again. Koikie, meet Ogichi, Ogichi, Koikie. Hes the one who saved you. " After Yoruichi said that Koikie's eyes lit up. She then bowed from the waist to him.

"Thank you so much Ogichi!" Chuckling and raising his hands as if in defence he started.

"It was nothing. I just knew Yoruichi would kill me if I didnt. So don't worry about it." He watched as she shook her head no enthusiasticly and yoruichi nodding in aproval "You don't understand, if you were a second later i'd be dead!"

"She's right Ogichi, your decision to stay there rather then call and wait for us to get there saved her life. Any later and we wouldn't have this conversation. Since orihime can't fully heal her as well, there would be no way to get her back either. She would be gone. " Smirking at how Koikie beamed a smile at him, the knotts churning tightly in his gutt, he then shocked yoruichi by bowing back to her. Just as she did. From the waist.

"Then it was my pleasure" The two just laughed to them selfs. Yoruichi watching with interest as Ogichi stood back up in his usual slightly upright position. Looking at Yoruichi, Koikie decided to ask. "Who's room is this by the way?" Yoruichi turned to fully face Koikie, quickly she extends her arm and booped her nose. " Yours. Now that you know we need to get you a bed and blankets. So go back to the lab and get your stuff. Tell Kisuke to give you a bed to. I'll meet you there k?" Nodding she walked out after waving the two good bye.

As Ogichi and Yoruichi watched her walk off, Yoruichi grew a devious smirk. Eyeying the hollow-like sword, her smirk grew as he waved the girl out.

"Well, well, Well!, This is so unlike you Hichigo!" Whipping his head to face the tan women he rose a brow. "whatta ya mean?" Crossing her arms she rythimaticly tapped her fingers against her self. "Waving some one all the way out?" Smirking at her he leaned back to slouch.

"I though you of all people would want me to be hospitable. Being that I do live here to?"

"True but you don't usually show such 'enthusiasm' " She turned to the side and slid her hands in her pockets. "Plus you smiled at her. "

"What of it? I smile at everyone. I'm even smiling at you right now see?" Pointing to his grinning face Yoruichi starts to slowly walk around him. Leaning slightly as she continued. "Not like how you were when I walked in earlier."

"Oh realy? "

"Yea! Realy.. " The cat woman now grinning ear to ear awates his next response.

"I dont see why I should even be explaining this to you but if it will quell any questions you have its early in the morning. Plus the way I was woken up. Might have something to do with it. " Giving an ear to ear grin back he watched her with caution. She was up to something that was for sure.

"Fine I'll give you that. Then riddle me this. Why did you bow back?"

"I thought it be obvious that I dont want to be questioned with that answer? "

"well it done 'quell' any questions. Why dodge them any ways? Getting defensive?" She smirked.

"No I would just like to move on with my day."

"well I have all day and can continue this. Unless you wanna stay and argue I would s To dodging the question." Grin faltering his eyes narrowed.

"Respect. What exactly are you getting at cat? Why so curious?"

Stopping in front of him she started. "Your starting to come down with something Hichi. And soon its gona hit you hard. When it does. You know were to find me for answers" Turning on her heals she left. Leaving a confused glaring Shirosaki.


End file.
